Robert Lonmouth
Robert Lonmouth Robert Lonmouth is the heir to Princess Pass. He is the oldest son of Lord Edwyn "The Black" Lonmouth and Lady Serra Lonmouth. Appearance Hardened like the Dornish Marches and stalwart like a stone wall describe him. His brown hair parted gently to the side revealing big brown eyes and a sharp nose that leads to his silk lips. Lips are infamously known through the Marches. Father's legacy. Robert is the first born son of Edwyn "The Black" Lonmouth. His father's dread was notorious during the war in the Stepstones. On the battle in the sands of Bloodstone. Edwyn was later commanded to siege Grey Gallows, the last holdfast of the self proclaimed Pirate King. The Siege only lasted a few month before the assault began. Lord Edwyn put every man, woman, and child to the sword. Any Westerosi slave was freed, and the rest were left to fend for themselves. Edwyn's reputation on the Stepstones earned him the nick name Edwyn "The Black" Early life of Robert. House Lonmouth lands surrounding The Princess's Pass are small but hardy. The keep is high upon a hill with defending walls. The House has known no wealth, so Robert's upbringing was a simple one. His armor was his father's hand me down that he wore during the War in the Stepstones. Robert's weapon was reused steel. The lack of gold did not fret Robert. He was proud of his poor childhood. It humbled him into the knight he was.Robert was gentler compared to his father. He preferred poems and songs to learning to command. Edwyn and Robert both shared their love for sword fighting, House Lonmouth was built on fighters. They shall die as fighters. Edwyn sat Robert on his knee and told Robert of stories on how to fight like a true man. Squirehood. At the age of eleven, Robert was sent to Lord Dondarrion to squire. There he met young Jaecarys Tagaryen. The two boys didn't really see eye to eye and hardly spoke. He was a crown prince, and Robert was a landed house. With Lord Dondarrion, he traveled with him from tourney to tourney. One moon, when Robert was one and four Lord Dondarrion stopped in the Capital to let Jaecarys visit his parents and home. The two boys were prowling the street late one night, when a drunk with a knife halted the boys. When the drunk demanded their purses of goods. Robert proclaimed themselves as squires and the crown prince. The drunk decided a ransom would be more worthy than a sack full of few stags. The soon to be kidnapper, charged Jace. But Robert stepped infront of the crown Prince. Taking the attack, allowing Jace to escape and get help. Robert was stabbed five times before gold cloaks could break up the fight. The man was later sentenced to death. It took Robert six long month's for him to recover from the attack. The young Jaecarys never left Robert's side during his rehabilitation. Jace was thankful for Robert, and the friendship began to bloom. The two boys did everything together. Drink, whore, fight. Then Jaecarys became the Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks, and settled down with a wife. Blood at the Princesses Pass. When Robert was finally knighted at the age of eighteen by his friend Jaecarys. Jace allowed Robert a year leave for Robert to return home to the Stormlands. During his first few weeks back in the Stormlands, he used his famous "Knight of Kisses." to lure the maid's to his lap. One day while hunting by himself and a hound, he crossed into Wyl lands. Before he realized what had happened. A patrol of Dornish horsemen descended upon the unaware Robert. House Wyl and Lonmouth had always been at odds. As the distance between the houses caused even strain and constant warfare through out the ages. A armed Lonmouth running around Wyl lands raised red flags. He was apprehended and dragged before Lord Wyl in a mock court. Bounded in chains and before a hostile Dornish populace. Lord Wyl was going to cast a heavy sentence upon Robert, until the beautiful maiden Lylla Wyl stopped her fathers hand. Robert was struck by the Maid at her. He was always speechless around her,and blushed. The Knight of Kisses had been tamed, after Robert was pardoned. He secretly traversed the Red Mountains to meet in disguise with his Dornish beauty. The Lord of Wyl found out about this affair and accused Robert of adultery and summoned him to court at will. Edwyn "The Black" denied these accusations and supported his son. Lord Wyl sent his youngest son to challenge Robert to a duel of honor. The duel ended with the death of Lord Wyl's youngest son. Lylla Wyl was sent to join the Silent Sisters for her punishment for betraying her fathers order. Lord Wyl sent for a warrant for Robert's arrest in the death of his son. It seemed as if war was going to break out between the houses. Prince Jace stepped in and helped pardoned Robert from these accusations and peaced both houses into standing down. As a blood debt, Robert's second son will sent as a war to Lord Wyl. A young son for a young son. Category:Characters from the Stormlands